I'm so mad
by paomar0832
Summary: Austin's reaction to Ally and Gavin's performance. xAUSLLYx One shot


**Austin's P.O.V:  
**After Ally's performance with Gavin, I was happy. I was going to ask Ally out. But it turned out that stupid, country boy, accent dork asked her out first. I walk to my house and then climb up the stairs without looking at my parents. I lock my door and look up at the ceiling. I'm crazy about Ally. Last time I didn't want to break up. I kick the door. Feeling really pissed up I get my guitar and smash it to the wall. When I reach to it, splinters get in my fingers. I try to get them out, but it didn't work. Instead I fell asleep in my bed.

**Next morning**

I go to the Sonic Boom. Still have some splinters from smashing my guitar. I see Ally and Gavin hugging in the counter. I make like I didn't see them and walk to the practice room. When I'm walking up the stars, Ally calls me.

Ally: "Austin. Can we work on our song tomorrow? I'm going out with Gavin. Is it fine with you?"  
Austin: "Yeah, it's fine. I'm not in the mood for writing."

Ally gave me a smile and I continued to walk to the Practice Room. I open the door and flop in the couch. I really want to be alone right now. I close my eyes and when I'm almost asleep...

Trish: "Get that thing away from me! It's disgusting!"  
Dez: "I just a sandwich. Don't tell me you're afraid of sandwiches?"  
Trish: "No, I'm not afraid of sandwiches! That one has rotten jam and it stinks"

Trish and Dez enter the Practice Room fighting again. I look at them, and they are fighting about a sandwich. I clear my throat and they look at me.

Dez: "Hey Austin! I didn't saw you there"  
Austin: "Can you guys keep it down? I want to spend my time sleeping in this comfy couch" (Sarcastic)  
Trish: "Sorry! But we are in the middle of an argument and it has to end here"  
Austin: "Fine, I'm going to take a walk. The Practice Room is all yours now"

I left them there and went for a walk. When I was in the exit door, Ally called me. This time she was alone in the cash register.

Austin: "What's up?"  
Ally: "Where are you going?"  
Austin: "I'm going for a walk. To clear my mind"  
Ally: (Looked at his hands) "What happened? Why do you have splinters in your hands?"  
Austin: "Let's just say that I need a new guitar"  
Ally: "Oh...What did you do?"  
Austin: "I'll tell you later Ally. I gotta go"  
Ally: "Okay, Bye"

I walked out of the store. I started walking by the side of the mall that was facing the highway. A group of girls saw me and asked me for autographs and pictures. They walked away and I continued my way. I really don't know where I'm going. I just want to clear my mind. I thought I had it in control. But no! That country boy had to ruin my plans! I should be the one that hugs Ally anytime I want and tell her I love her. I get to the mall and walk to the smoothie cart. I get one and head to the Sonic Boom again. Ally wasn't in the counter, probably she was in the Practice Room with Trish and Dez. I walk up and instead I see Ally and Gavin in the piano. Gavin looks at me and smiles.

Gavin: "Hey there Austin! How ya' doing?"  
Austin: "Just fine, I- um... I was just going home. Um...see you tomorrow Ally"

I left without giving Ally a chance to talk. I hear Ally calling my name. I turn around and see Ally on the bottom of the stairs and Gavin walking out of the Practice Room.

Ally: "Austin, What's wrong?"  
Austin: "Nothing, I'm fine."

I keep walking to the exit and Ally comes down the stairs. She grabs my arm and I turn around again.

Ally: "I know something is wrong. So please tell me."  
Austin: "I'm fine. Okay? Just going home."  
Ally: "Austin, What's been bugging you?"  
Austin: "Everything! Not bugging me, pissing me off!"

Ally stared at me with a worried face. She sighs and drags me up the stairs to the Practice Room.

Gavin: "I will give you guys some time alone."

Gavin left us there in the Practice Room. I throw myself in the couch and Ally sits in one of the spinning chairs.

Ally: "Can you tell me what wrong Austin? I'm your best friend, you can trust me"

I take a deep breath and I sit up.

Austin: "The day that you performed with Gavin I realized that I still have feelings for you. I was going to ask you on a date, But it turned out that you and Gavin were dating. I'm pissed, I love you but it's just so hard being just friends. You wanted to know what was happening to me? There, that's your answer"

Ally was looking at me with a shocked face. I knew this would happen. She's going to start a lecture saying how sorry she is and that she is in a relationship. I stand up and start to leave.

Ally: "Austin, wait!"

I look at her but she is still on the chair playing with her fingers and looking at me.

Austin: "I know the lecture Ally. I know you feel sorry and that now you're in a relati-"  
Ally: "No Austin, I just wanted to say that I love you too."  
Austin: (Smiles) "Really?"  
Ally: "Yes Austin, I do. I just thought you moved on."  
Austin: "No, I never did...Have you?"  
Ally: "No, Me neither"  
Austin: "I want to be honest... I thought of you every day since we broke up."  
Ally: "Me too. I did not wanted to break up our relationship.  
Austin: "Yeah, our songwriting was awkward"  
Ally: "I love our friendship and our partnership and I love you Austin"

**Ally's P.O.V:**

We stared at each-others eyes until we finally began to lean in. Our lips finally touched each other. We were involved in a really really sweet delicious kiss until the door opened and Gavin appeared. At first his face was in shock but then it turned into a smile.

Ally: "Gavin, I..."  
Gavin: "I know, We all knew."  
Austin: "You are not mad?"  
Gavin: "Not at all. You two belong together."  
Ally: "Gavin, I'm so sorry that us didn't work out."  
Gavin: "Is okay, I hope all the happiness in the world for you two." (Smiles) "Austin, You're a lucky man. Don't lose her"  
Austin: "I won't"  
Gavin: "I guess I'm leaving now. We'll keep in touch"

I'm surprised that Gavin wasn't mad. I turned around and saw Austin grinning ear to ear. We leaned in and kissed again for a long time. The door opened again and we heard Trish and Dez squeal.

Trish: "OH MY GOD! Auslly finally happened again!"  
Dez: "I guess I have to wear that shirt tomorrow"

Austin's hands were in my waist and my arms were around his neck. We looked at our best friends and then at us again.

Trish: "We got to get you guys in the front page of magazines and everything."  
Austin: (Looking at Ally's eyes) "Sure, I can't wait to shout it out to the world"  
Trish: "We will leave you guys alone now and we'll ask questions later"

Dez and Trish left. I stared to Austin's beautiful Hazel eyes.

Austin: "I can't believe this is happening."  
Ally: "Believe it, cause it's happening"

We kissed for the third time today. We pulled out of the kiss.

Austin: "I love you"  
Ally: "I love you too"

* * *

Hope you guys like it!  
Sorry I haven't been on. I still love you guys!


End file.
